Dream Come True
by kakashifreak7
Summary: Takagi stood gaping at his partner, not believing what he just heard. “I-I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I, uh, um, I don’t think I h-heard you quite right.” Sato fixed a leveled stare upon her partner. “Then I’ll say it again. Kiss me.”


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I did though…_

_A/N: This was inspired by episode 530. I love these two; they're so cute~! Hehe, this the first story I'm posting, so please be gentle! _

* * *

**Dream Come True**

The view from Tokyo Tower was amazing. The glass-windowed buildings below sparkled in the red-orange glow of the sunset. Detective Wataru Takagi was on cloud nine as he stood at the top of the tower admiring the view, but it wasn't the one below. Standing next to him was his longtime partner, Detective Miwako Sato. She was beautiful, the sunlight catching the natural highlights in her chestnut hair and making her skin glow. She looked so happy, gazing down at the city below. Takagi was glad he had somehow managed to work up the courage to suggest that they take a short break before heading back to the office after a long day's work.

"Oh, Takagi-kun, I'm so glad we came here. It's so pretty." Sato turned to address him before happily returning her attention to the view.

"Yes," Takagi murmured, never taking his eyes off his partner. "Very pretty."

Takagi inwardly sighed. When would he man up and just tell her how he felt? Never. She probably didn't see him that way anyway. After all, they were colleagues; they worked together, and that was it. Besides, a direct move like that was dangerous with a woman like Miwako Sato, not that he had the guts to execute something like that anyway. Takagi sighed at his hard luck.

Just then, Sato took his hand in hers and leaned into him.

"S-sato-san?" A bewildered Takagi turned to face his partner.

"Takagi-kun." Sato looked up at him, bringing her hands to rest on his shoulders. "I'm really happy you brought me here. Thank you," she whispered, going up on her toes, her face coming closer to his.

Takagi was completely dumbfounded as he tried to process what was going on. "S-sato-san, wha—"

"Shh," Sato cut him off. "Takagi-kun, kiss me."

_K-kiss?! W-wha—HUH?_

Takagi desperately tried to rationalize Sato's sudden change in behavior but it grew increasingly difficult as her lips got closer and closer to his. He gave in and leaned forward.

A sudden shrill ringing broke through the air.

Wataru Takagi bolted upright in bed. Extremely confused and disconcerted, he frantically took in his surroundings, trying to gain his bearings. He was at home, in bed, not at Tokyo Tower with Sato. He slumped with defeat and turned off the alarm clock on his night stand.

"Shimatta, it was only a dream. Damn it." He fell back against the sheets and heaved a frustrated sigh. After sulking for a few minutes about his would-be perfect dream, Takagi got out of bed to start his day.

***

Work was slow. There were just no new cases coming in, which just left Takagi at his desk daydreaming.

_Takagi-kun, kiss me_.

_Kiss me_.

_Kiss me_.

"Takagi-kun? Takagi-kun?"

"Huh, wha, h-hai!" Takagi was startled out of his reverie by none other than Sato herself. Upon seeing her, his face turned scarlet. He'd been so absorbed with the thought of kissing her that he had failed to notice her approach.

"Ne, Takagi-kun, are you okay? You seem kind of out of it today." Sato gave him a concerned look.

"Ah, no, I'm fine. Just, just thinking, that's all." Takagi gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay, if you're sure…" Sato gave her partner an apprehensive once over before continuing. "We've got a stakeout in Shinjuku if you're up to it."

_A stakeout with Sato-san?_ Takagi instantly perked up._ That means I get to spend more time with her!_ Takagi, proud of his deductive skills, turned to Sato and beamed. "Yoshi, let's go!"

***

_Maybe this was a bad idea_, Takagi thought as he looked down at Sato who was holding onto his arm. As much as he loved the position they were in, it was extremely difficult to concentrate on the mission. Understandably, it was natural for them to pose as a couple, lest they rouse the suspicion of the suspect, but damn, her close proximity was just too distracting! He could smell the sweet scent of her skin, feel the warmth of her body against his, all dragging his thoughts far, far away from the mission. And of course his resurfacing dream wasn't helping in the slightest.

_Takagi-kun, kiss me_. In instant replay fashion the scene unfolded, those irresistible, soft pink lips agonizingly slowly approaching his.

_No, no, no! Focus!_ Takagi berated himself.

Sato squeezed his arm a little tighter, her intense gaze following the suspect who was turning down a narrow alley."Come on," she muttered softly, tugging him toward the alley.

"R-right."

The two watched from the end of the alley as the suspect walked into a nearby apartment up to the second floor where he disappeared into a room. The glass windows of the apartment were obscured by curtains, but there was a tiny gap where the curtains met, allowing the occupant surveillance of the street below. A shadow appeared behind the curtain.

Sato acted quickly, positioning herself in front of Takagi. "Takagi-kun." Her voice was imperative. "Kiss me."

Takagi froze. _No way…_ He had officially lost it. His dream was infusing itself into his reality!

Takagi stood gaping at his partner, not believing what he just heard. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered, his voice cracking at the end as it went up another octave. "I, uh, um, I don't think I h-heard you quite right."

Sato fixed a leveled stare upon her partner, her lavender eyes boring into his charcoal grey ones. When she spoke, her voice was stern yet composed, all with the command and control fitting of an officer of her status. "Then I'll say it again. Kiss me."

_K-k-kiss?!_ Takagi's head imploded. He _had_ heard her properly the first time.

"Right now," Sato urged. "A hot one." Her voice dropped to a sultry whisper, whether that was her intention or not.

Takagi was near hyperventilating. _Is she serious? Is this really happening?!_

All poor Takagi could do was gawk and gape at his partner, sputtering as Sato placed her arms around his neck.

"Hurry, don't dawdle."

Takagi took a deep breath and attempted to pull himself together. He stepped forward, closing the distance between them. _Please don't let this be a dream_, he inwardly pleaded. "In that case," he whispered, tenderly cupping her face in his hands. "Pardon me."

Takagi leaned in to gently press his lips against Sato's, not daring to believe this moment was real.

"Oi, Oji-san!" An annoyed voice called out to him.

_Eeh! You've got to be kidding me!_ Takagi stiffened and spun around, ready to beat the owner of the voice to a bloody pulp.

An irritated little boy looked up at him. "Oji-san, you and your girlfriend are blocking the way; I want to get home." He pointed to a house across the alley.

"Oh," Takagi said, his anger deflating. "Sorry." He stepped back from Sato, allowing the boy to walk through the alley to his house.

"And get a room," the boy muttered under his breath after he passed the detectives.

"Well," Sato said, looking back at the suspect's apartment. "Looks like our man is going to stay put for a while. We can report back to headquarters now."

Takagi nodded solemnly, mourning the loss of his perfect opportunity and fictitious dream.

The two detectives headed back to their car. The drive was spent in silence, as Takagi lamented his missed chance while Sato carefully observed him.

"Well, at least now we know where he lives," Sato remarked of the suspect once they were in the parking garage of the Metropolitan Police Department.

"Yeah," Takagi commented indifferently. He got out of the car and sighed. _So close…_

"Hmm? What's 'so close'?" Sato asked, stepping toward him.

"Ah, i-it's nothing!" _Shimatta, did I say that out loud?_

"Oh?" Sato said with a knowing smile. She stepped closer, their bodies now inches away.

Takagi's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He could feel the heat radiating from her body, and her enticing scent pervaded his senses. Her brilliant amethyst eyes peered up at him.

"Ne, Takagi-kun." Sato placed her arms around his neck. "What's so close?"

"I-I, uh," Takagi faltered, unable to say anything coherent.

"Could it be…" Sato leaned in. "this?"

Takagi nearly fainted when Sato touched her lips to his. Her warm, soft lips were perfection. She pulled away after a moment, leaving Takagi stunned. A slow but brilliant smile spread across his face.

Sato grinned at her partner. "You know, I didn't _have_ to ask you to kiss me back there. There are other ways of preserving an undercover mission."

_Eh?_ Takagi cocked his head to the side, perplexed.

Sato chuckled at Takagi's facial expression. "Silly Takagi-kun. I told you to kiss me not only to save our cover, but because I _wanted_ you to kiss me." She let it sink in.

"Oh. _Oh!_" Takagi's face lit up. "Sato-san, does, does this mean…"

"Dinner. Pick me up at 7:30," Sato told him, walking towards the office. "Don't be late!" She winked at him over her shoulder.

Takagi stood in the parking structure for a while longer, a dopey smile on his face. _Damn, I'll take this over a dream any day!_

* * *

_Well, there it is--my first shot at fanfiction. I hope it was okay~! ^^;_


End file.
